


Summer Days

by taffee23



Series: A Dyad Written in the Stars [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I guess there's plot?, One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, it's soft too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: Obi-Wan and Jemini find peace in a beach house.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Dyad Written in the Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693768
Kudos: 5





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Summer Days by Martin Garrix (feat. Macklemore and Patrick Stump) and I got the vibes.

The sun was shining softly into the room. A breeze moved warm air into the room through the open windows, causing the white curtains to move ever so slightly. The sound of the ocean was in the distance and soothed the couple from their very demanding lives. The couple was curled up in bed, sheets barley on them and both marked up from the night prior. 

Obi-Wan had woken up first and was admiring Jemini as she slept. She had her head on his shoulder and her arm draped over his torso. Their legs were intertwined and their breathing was almost in sync. He ran his fingers over her arm as she started to wake up. She hummed and looked at him. 

“Good morning, my love,” he said with a warm smile. She looked beautiful to him and his heart melted at the sight of her.

“Morning,” she smiled back, “How did you sleep?”

“You wore me out, so, I would say well,” he said. She hummed and he chuckled, “What is it, my love?”

“Oh, it’s just this, this is nice,” she said with a smile, “I could lay here with you forever.”

“I can say the same,” he smiled back as he brushed some hair out of her face. His hand shaped her face and he gazed at her like she was his everything. She gazed at him like he was the stars. He then pulled her in for a tender kiss. Both of them smiled into the kiss as their lips moved with each other. 

Oh, how he loved her and how she loved him. Even though as Jedi they weren’t allowed to, they still loved. It was hard for them not to, they knew each other so well. As they got older, they developed feelings and one thing led to another. Even when they’ve been separated, they always held onto hope that they would see each other again. Even if it took years, they knew it in their hearts. They also had a knack for bringing out the good in the other. She had a special talent of helping him feel better even in his darkest times. They were a good fit and anyone could see that. 

He pulled away from kissing her and gazed at her again. Her eyes were still closed, lips parted with a small smile and she let out chuckle before her eyes fluttered open. They looked into the other’s eyes and let out a laugh. They were comfortable around each other, there was no doubt in that. They gazed again, as if they were memorizing the other’s face. It was as if they wouldn’t have this type of privacy and moment again.

He then pulled her into another kiss. It was a deep and passionate kiss. He urged her so that they could roll over and he could be on top of her. She happily obliged and moved so that she was on her back. Their kiss broke for just a moment during this but their lips had met again quickly. Their lips moved together as if they hadn’t kissed each other in years or for the first time. He bit her lips so he could slip his tongue inside her mouth. She let out a moan and her nails dug into his back leaving little half-moon circles. He then started kissing his way to her neck so he could nibble and leave marks there. He rolled his hips into her, enjoying the feeling. She let out a moan and rolled her hips up to meet his. 

Their senses were in overdrive, as they were everytime due to their dyad. They could feel how the other was reacting and every little touch was like fire through their veins. Even when they weren’t like this, they would still try to hold hands or let their hands brush against each other. There was only so much they could do while being at the temple. But those little touches were sparks between them. It made their hearts race and their breath hitch in their throats. 

His hand slid down her stomach and reached her core. He slid a finger over her folds, noticed how wet she was and then looked at her, “So wet already, my love.”

She set her arms on his shoulders, “Only for you, love.”

“Only for me?” He asked with a smirk before sliding one finger into her. She closed her eyes and her mouth fell open. He then added another finger and began to pump in and out of her. He leaned next to her ear, “Good girl.”

She let out a moan in response and a shiver went down her spine. She loved it when he called her that. She let out a breathy sigh and bucked her hips into him. She breathed out his name and held onto him. He then used his thumb to circle her clit while he continued. 

“That’s my girl,” he said in a low voice. He started to pump faster and then felt her walls flutter against his fingers. He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away and whispered near her lips, “Come.”

She nodded slightly and her walls squeezed against his fingers. She let out a few breathy moans as her orgasm rocked through her. When she came down, he slipped his fingers out of her and licked them. 

“You always taste so good,” he said. He then brushed some hair out of her face, “Such a good girl.”

Another shiver went down her spine and she needed him. She pulled him in for another kiss, then she kissed her way to his neck. She left little marks there for her to admire later. She then looked him in the eyes and rolled her hips to his. She could feel his length along her thigh. She reached down to him and then looked at him.

“Is this okay?” She asked.

“Of course,” he replied.

Then, he helped her guide himself into her and they both let out moans as soon as he entered her. He let her get used to him before she gave him a nod to go ahead and start moving. He trusted in and out of her at a steady pace. He leaned in next to her ear and let out the sweetest and most delicious sounds that went right to her arousal. Her nails then ran down his back, leaving red marks there. He loved that sensation and it caused him to stutter in his movements for just a moment. She bucked and rolled her hips up to meet his so she could feel more of him. 

He loved her so much. He didn’t know what he would do without her. The feeling was mutual, of course. He meant so much to her. Not only was he her lover, he was also her good friend. Through thick and thin. 

He had been circling her clit and she was close. Then, like a firework, their orgasms came. Her walls spasmed around him and he came shortly after that. He held her close as they came down from their high, his hips still rocking against her. He whispered her name to her over and over again. Like it was a sacred prayer for only her to hear.

Once they were both down from their highs, he pulled out and went to get a towel to clean her up. She watched him walk over to the little closet that held the towels and then wet it. She admired the view that was given to her when he walked over, she loved it. He came back over and cleaned her up before discarding the towel in the dirty laundry bin. After, he cleaned himself up then crawled back into the bed with her. 

As he lay next to her, he brushed some more hair out of her face and smiled, “I love you, Jemini.”

“I love you, too, Obi-Wan,” she said, returning the smile. They shared a chaste kiss before curling up together.

“Did you want to do anything today?” He asked.

“I just want to be here with you all day,” she replied. 

“I can do that,” he said. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore slowly lulled the couple back to sleep. It was peaceful for them and it was something they cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna chat?  
> tumblr: obi-wankenobae / jeminithejedi  
> discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626


End file.
